


Three Little Words

by HPTrio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPTrio/pseuds/HPTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude from the Potter-Weasley honeymoon, as influenced by Muggle porn and a toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> If this particular pairing is not your personal cup of tea, please keep checking under my user name. I plan to archive all my work here and, while everything I've written is in the Harry Potter fandom, I write several different pairings; het, slash and multi.

Oddly enough, it was Hermione who first introduced me to Muggle porn. She'd hosted my bachelorette party before Harry and I were married and she thought watching porn would be a much "safer" alternative than male strippers.

 

We were a week into our honeymoon when I decided to introduce Harry to this most intriguing form of visual stimulation. Of course, I had trouble operating the video thingy, so it was probably good that Harry had been raised by Muggles. Most of the videos Hermione had loaned me were just couples, but one that I'd found particularly arousing had two men and a woman, and the men weren't particularly fussy about where they got their pleasure.  In fact, they got rather much of it from each other, and the woman was probably only there for window dressing.

 

We had curled up on the sofa by the fire to watch the videos, and by the time we'd watched three or four, including the one with the threesome, Harry had a raging hard-on and more than a little curiosity about what we'd seen.

 

That was how Harry came to be standing naked at the foot of our bed, elbows resting on the mattress and feet spread far enough apart to give me access to anything I wanted.

 

I turned from rummaging in a dresser drawer and had to bite my lip to stifle my moan at the enticing vision waiting by our bed. I approached Harry from behind and brushed my fingertips down the length of his spine, letting my hand rest gently on his left hip as I dumped several items onto the mattress where he'd be sure to see them ... a few tissues, a tube of lubricant and a hairbrush that I'd transfigured into a perfect replica of Harry's own penis, except that it was rather more slender in diameter. He shivered.

 

I left the supplies where they were and placed a soft kiss at the base of Harry’s spine as I reached for my wand to cast a cleansing charm on him.  I dropped my wand on the floor and reached between his legs to grasp his cock, stroking it slowly. I knelt behind him and ran my tongue over his dangling balls, then up along his perineum towards his entrance. He shifted his feet farther apart, trying to give me better access. I let the tip of my tongue circle the puckered rosebud surrounding his hole and he whimpered. I liked the sound, so I did it again before I started to lick at him hungrily. I continued to stroke him slowly and I could feel the muscles in his thighs tense as he struggled not to thrust his hips for fear of disturbing the exploration of my tongue, which was by then insistently trying to push inside him. I kept this up until he was muttering swear words and rocking into my hand in spite of his best efforts to keep still.

 

"Please . . ." he cried when I let go of his cock, but I continued bathing his hot flesh with my tongue as I reached for the lube. He saw me and moaned at the thought of what was coming next.

 

I flipped the top with my thumb and squeezed a generous dollop of the slippery contents of the tube onto my fingers, holding it for a few seconds to warm before I slathered it between his cheeks. I grasped his cock again, this time with a slippery hand and he swore loudly at the change in sensation, but I didn't give him time to think about it before I gently pressed a slick finger into his welcoming body. He hissed slightly at the sting from the unfamiliar intrusion and I felt his muscles tense around my finger, but then they relaxed. I kissed the small of his back and began stroking his cock again slowly as I carefully slid my finger outward.

 

Soon I had established a steady rhythm between my hand on his cock and my finger in his arse and he couldn't help moving his hips in tune with the music I was making with his body. When I was sure he was comfortable, I pushed in harder, grazing his prostate with my fingertip and he cried out for more. I slipped a second finger into him and carefully started to fuck him with them, a little harder, a little faster, reaching for his prostate and taking care to scissor my fingers every now and then in hopes of loosening the muscle.

 

Soon Harry was gasping out that he was about to come, and I was having none of that; not so soon. I completely let go of his cock and I slowed the movements of my fingers until he was begging for more and promising he wouldn't come yet.

 

I reached for the toy cock on the bed and he moaned, a sound more wanton than I think I've ever heard from him. I picked up the tube of lube again and squeezed some directly onto the shaft, careful to coat it fully. I slid my fingers out of Harry and positioned the tip of the cock at his entrance, turned so that he'd be able to feel the balls of the toy resting against his own once the shaft was fully inside him.

 

I leaned against him and whispered in his ear to ask if he wanted this and he moaned a "yes" in reply. I pushed gently and he rocked back, allowing the head to pop through the still-tight ring of muscle. He cried out, half in pleasure, half in pain, but urged me to continue. His erection started to wane slightly, but the toy cock really wasn't so much larger than my two fingers and a few minutes of gentle pushing and pulling relaxed him enough for him to take it all inside. He was sweating and I could tell he was nervous, but I knew he wanted it. I gave him a moment to calm his breathing while I slipped in between his legs, resting my back against the footboard.

 

I took his half-hard cock into my mouth completely, just keeping pressure on the cock in his arse, but not moving it as I sucked him back to full hardness. He let his feet slip farther apart and I knew he was ready. I began sliding the cock out and back in ... out, in, out, in, out, in ... as I worked my mouth and tongue all along his shaft. He was swearing and cursing and talking to some Muggle god.

 

I felt his balls tightening, so I retrieved my wand from the floor and tapped the toy with it to make it vibrate, just as I shifted the angle so it struck his prostate.

 

"Fuck! Shit! Oh, fuuucccckkk," Harry swore as he started to flood my mouth with his spunk.

 

Somehow I managed not to spill a drop as I swallowed the stream and licked him clean. His legs trembled as I removed the toy. I used the tissues to wipe the slippery lubricant from around his hole and helped him onto the bed.

 

I love reducing Harry's vocabulary to just three little words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you've enjoyed my work, and I'd really love to know what you think. If you have a moment to spare, please leave a comment. Compliments are always welcome, but constructive feedback is appreciated as well.


End file.
